Who am I allowed to be?
by Scarred Wing
Summary: Lucy's a dork, nerd, and loser. Everyone ignored her until Natsu started warming up to her. When she confesses to him, he turns her down in the rudest way possible. She turns enraged and wants him to regret not accepting her love. She joins a Modeling agency where she's admired for her beauty, but she got a little carried away, and now holds some dark secrets. (Add-on: Where am I?)


My name is Lucy Heartfilia, but everyone calls me Lyla Primrose, well, everyone in my Modeling agency. I was not always a model. I used to be someone who did not have a care in the world.

I wouldn't comb my hair, wear nice clothes, or care about boys. I would constantly have my hair in a messy bun (not those cute messy buns, but a **messy bun**). Because I wouldn't like looking at people, I would wear thick classes that blocked people from seeing my eyes. I would constantly wear fashion that was meant for the '80s, and I never bothered putting on makeup or wash my face. Ew, I know. I never had any interest in modeling, not until the start of high-school.

High School:

I walked down in the hall with my brown tattered sneakers, hearing snickering voices around me. Although I knew I was being laughed at on my first day of school, I didn't mind or care one bit. I still walked down the hall with a wide creepy grin on my face.

Why did I have this creepy grin on my face? Well this was the year that Lisanna finally moved away. Throughout middle school Lisanna and Natsu were getting closer and closer, and Lucy, being in the Natsu fan club, greatly hated that. Nastu was/is the son of a big family and almost every single girl in her high school had a crush on him, including me. Natsu started dating Lisanna during the last year of middle school, and that was about the time he became more friendly and open, and that was also the time he became friends with loser me.

When news came that Lisanna would be moving away because her parents got divorced, Natsu was torn, and he would only talk to Lucy. Lucy at first didn't like Natsu because she thought he was going to tease her, but after Lisanna left, Natsu became very sweet to her and she joined his fan-club.

Today was the day that she would confess to him, he also seemed to like her too.(in Lucy's naive mind)

She confidently opened the door and called for Natsu, "N-Nastu?" She said in her quiet voice.

"Yea Luce?" He asked with a forced grin (Lucy thought it for the loss of Lisanna).

"Could you um...um...come outside for a minute?" She said with a light blush. Natsu's friends elbowed Natsu and smircked at him.

"Uh...Sure." He said scratching his head. They stepped outside and Lucy started her stuttering session.

"Uhmm..eh...Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"Umm...uh...I-I like...umm...I-I like you..." She said it with a blush covering her face. Natsu stared at Lucy before walking back into the classroom, without saying anything. Lucy stood there confused for a second before a loud erupting noise came from the classroom. They were laughing. They were laughing at her. She had tears that threatened to come, but she held it down. She wanted to make sure she didn't just misunderstand.

She slowly opened the door and looked into the classroom. All eyes on her. The classroom was silent for a minute before someone said, "JET YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS." Then everyone started laughing and giving each other money and such. Lucy stared at it in disbelief. They were betting on her?

Natsu stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Lucy was so relieved that Natsu would stand up for her. The once lively classroom settled down and Natsu walked over to Lucy, "Lucy, you were a nice um..friend...but i'm still not over Lisanna. And I would never date someone so ugly," He paused with an evil grin, "so no, I do not except your love, AND GAJEEL YOU OWE ME TWENTY!" Everyone was laughing and hollering. Everyone except Lucy. In rage, she scratched her nailed against the chalk board, making everyone pause to look at her.

She did not have a single tear in her eye. "Natsu. You have been lucky enough to have been given love by me, Lucy. And by making a fool out of it, you will regret it. Trust me, I do not have to look like this if I don't want to." and with that Lucy walked out of the classroom.

Behind her she heard the shout of Natsu, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

She came to school the next day, looking the same as the other day. Still hearing snickering and laughing. But she ignored it. When she bumped into a hard chest she looked up to see Natsu, "Hey Luce, I see you haven't changed, just like I predicted. So what was all that tough talk you said yesterday."

I spoke loud and clear, unlike my small stuttering voice, "Natsu leave me be. I can do whatever I want now." I brushed pass him shoulder, but he stuck out a foot so I tripped over it. Everyone erupted into laughter, and after that day, people kept bulling me more and more.

After about a year or so, I quit school. It wasn't because I was failing class (she was okay at it, Natsu was first, and Levy second) (I know right NATSU SMART?!) and it wasn't because I was scared of being bullied, it was because I wanted to go full time into modeling.


End file.
